7 Minut w Niebie
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "7 Minutes in Heaven" - Uphill Both Ways] Shizuo wiedział, że to był zły pomysł w momencie, gdy Shinra to zaproponował.


To był jeden z tych momentów w życiu, kiedy Shizuo naprawdę, _naprawdę_ kwestionował swoje życiowe decyzje.

Zaczęło się dość niewinnie, a przynajmniej na tyle niewinnie na ile _mogło_ na nocowaniu z Shinrą i Izayą, gdzie według Shizuo jedyną rzetelną osobą był Kadota.

Właśnie zaczęli rozmawiać. Cóż, raczej Shinra zanudzał Shizuo swoim długim wywodem, a blondyn próbował zignorować głos Izayi, kiedy tamten skarżył się Kadocie. Zaraz po tym jak Kadota skończył swoją butelkę sody, Shinra zdawał się doznać cudownego objawienia. Z entuzjazmem podniósł pustą butelkę i zaproponował, żeby zagrali w grę „Siedem Minut w Niebie".

Przeciwny temu pomysłowi Shizuo natychmiast go odrzucił, ale po kilku minutach przeraźliwych jęków ze strony Shinry i aroganckiego wyrazu twarzy Izayi, w końcu dał się ubłagać.

I właśnie dlatego, siedząc w nierównym kręgu z pozostałą trójką, winił w myślach Kadotę za to, że granie w tą przeklętą _dziewczęcą_ grę było mu całkowicie obojętne.

\- No więc jeden z nas kręci butelką, a ten na kogo ona wskaże musi wejść z osobą, która kręciła do szafy – Shinra wskazał na raczej niedużą szafę w mieszkaniu – i robić _coś_ przez siedem minut. – Brunet poruszył znacząco brwiami na słowie „coś", a Shizuo tylko przewrócił oczami. Był pewny, że wszyscy znali zasady tej gry. Shinra lubił po prostu słuchać swojego własnego głosu.

\- Tak, tak, miejmy to już za sobą – mruknął poirytowany Shizuo.

\- Gdybym cię nie znał, powiedziałbym, że jesteś dosyć _chętny_ , Shizu-chan – zagruchał Izaya, siedzący naprzeciwko niego.

Shizuo zmrużył oczy, patrząc na chłopaka i powstrzymując wewnętrzną potrzebę starcia tego aroganckiego uśmieszku z jego twarzy.

\- Gdybym cię nie znał, powiedziałbym, że chcesz zaraz _umrzeć_ , pchło.

Zanim Izaya zdążył mu się odpłacić jakimś zjadliwym komentarzem, Shinra wskoczył w środek okręgu i podał butelkę Shizuo.

\- Skoro tak ci się spieszy, żeby zacząć tę grę, to kręć pierwszy, Shizuo-kun. – Shizuo niechętnie przyjął szklaną butelkę i położył ją na środku, podczas gdy Shinra usiadł po turecku obok Izayi. Izaya zauważył, że blondyn się zawahał.

\- Denerwujesz się, Shizu-chan? – Shizuo posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- _Tą_ dziewczęcą grą? Nie kurwa!

Izaya spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale tylko skinął na butelkę. Shizuo wyładował się na niej, kręcąc nią dosyć mocno, przez co obracała się po całej podłodze. Wszyscy czterej patrzyli jak przedmiot odbija się od ścian jak pocisk, a Shizuo poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. W końcu butelka uderzyła w kanapę obok nich i zwolniła, dopóki wreszcie się nie zatrzymała. Podążyli wzrokiem w kierunku, który wskazywała szyjka butelki, co skończyło się tym, że spojrzeli na Izayę. Shinra uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

\- Shizuoooo, Izayaaaaa— zaczął.

\- Faul! To się nie liczy! – wyrzucił z siebie Shizuo.

\- A, a, a, Shizuo-kun, nie kwestionuj metod butelki. Tak miało być! – Lekarz wyglądał na ogromnie podekscytowanego i chociaż Shizuo był gotów powiedzieć, że to wszystko bzdury i kręcić jeszcze raz, wiedział, że Shinra na to nie pozwoli. Zerknął na Kadotę, ale cichy chłopak tylko spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu. Izaya westchnął dramatyczni i wstał.

\- No cóż, Shizu-chan? Równie dobrze możemy „mieć to już za sobą", prawda?

Shizuo z całego serca pragnął trzasnąć twarzą pchły w ścianę za nim. Ale nie chciał zachowywać się jak mięczak na oczach przyjaciół. Tak więc niechętnie podniósł się z podłogi i mruknął coś do siebie, brutalnie zaciągając Izayę do szafy. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwiczki i wepchnął chłopaka do środka, po czym wszedł za nim i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Słyszał jak Shinra wiwatuje w tle i wrzeszczy coś o „bezpiecznych siedmiu minutach". Racja.

\- Zostań na swoim miejscu, a nie będziesz musiał dzisiaj umierać, pchło – oświadczył Shizuo, zamierzając po prostu siedzieć w szafie przez następne siedem minut.

Izaya prawie natychmiast znalazł się zaraz przed nim.

\- Za bardzo się boisz, żeby zrobić to, co ludzie _zwykle_ robią w trakcie tej gry? Na to wygląda, Shizu-chan – podśmiewał się Izaya, owiewając ciepłym oddechem szyję Shizuo.

\- _Cofnij_ się kurwa – Blondyn odepchnął chłopaka. W ciemności dotyk jego dłoni na materiale koszulki Izayi był dużo bardziej intensywny. – I nie _boję_ się, po prostu nie całuję osób, których nienawidzę.

Izaya prychnął. – Więc jakie są _twoje_ plany na kolejne siedem minut?

Zapadła cisza.

\- Całowałeś się kiedyś, Shizu-chan?

Cisza.

\- Cóż, to wiele tłumaczy. Mam na myśli to, dlaczego jesteś takim świętoszkiem i w ogóle.

Izaya przyzwyczajał się do rozmawiania z ciszą, zwłaszcza kiedy wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie irytowało Shizuo.

\- Czy ty w ogóle kiedyś kogoś lubiłeś? Pewnie nie. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby potwór mógł darzyć kogoś uczuciem, a odnoszę wrażenie, że nienawidzisz prawie wszystkich ludzi, których spotykasz na swojej drodze. Chodzi mi o to, że nawet nic ci nie _zrobiłem_ , zanim zacząłeś mnie nienawidzić, więc może jesteś po prostu nienawistnym człowiekiem, a w takim razie mam jeszcze więcej powodów do tego, żeby cię nie lubić, dlatego że ja kocham _wszystkich_. Miłość jest dziwna, co nie? Nie żebyś coś o tym wiedział, ale—

Szorstka dłoń złapała Izayę za nadgarstek i przyciągnęła go do swojego właściciela, a druga wplotła się w ciemne włosy, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, zanim usta drugiego chłopaka musnęły jego własne.

\- _Zamknij mordę_ – mruknął Shizuo, po czym gwałtownie pocałował bruneta, żeby go uciszyć. Izaya chciał się całować przez następne pięć minut. _Dobra_.

Na początku Izaya był zszokowany i znieruchomiał, lecz stopniowo przyjął wygodniejszą pozycję, oplatając swoim wolnym ramieniem szyję Shizuo. Otworzył usta i dotknął językiem zaciśniętych warg chłopaka. Blondyn zareagował impulsywnie, otwierając usta, żeby przyjąć do nich język. Uścisk dłoni trzymającej włosy Izayi rozluźnił się i ręka objęła ramiona bruneta, podczas gdy wargi obu chłopaków pożądliwie zassały się na sobie.

Poczuli mrowienie wysyłane przez ich wrażliwe usta i wkrótce obaj zaczęli silnie reagować. Shizuo zapomniał o tym, co właśnie robił, napierając niecierpliwie na miękkie wargi, które zaatakowały jego własne i pocierając językiem o język drugiego chłopaka. To erotyczne doznanie wywołało u niego motyle w brzuchu. Drasnął zębami usta i szczękę bruneta, a Izaya polizał skórę wzdłuż linii jego szczęki. Usta każdego z nich przylgnęły do ich szyi, całując i ssąc naelektryzowaną skórę.

Shizuo składał pocałunki na szyi Izayi, dopóki nie dotarł do jego ucha. Zaczął pieścić językiem jego zewnętrzną część, zanim zassał się na płatku ucha, przez co chłopak znajdujący się w jego ramionach zadrżał. Dłonie Izayi wędrowały pod koszulką Shizuo i pieściły umięśnione, gorące ciało, zmierzając w stronę klatki piersiowej blondyna i pocierając twardniejące sutki. Shizuo odsunął na bok kołnierz kurtki i koszulkę Izayi, by zatopić swoje zęby w gładkiej skórze na ramionach chłopaka.

Zlizał miedzianą krew i położył dłoń na twarzy Izayi, delikatnie chwytając go za szczękę i przyciągając ją do siebie, by znów dorwać się do jego ust. Jego palce zatańczyły wzdłuż pracującej szczęki chłopaka i założyły mu za ucho jedwabiste, ciemne włosy. Następnie blondyn przesunął dłonią po szyi bruneta i przebiegł palcami po jasnej skórze.

Izaya zadrżał w ramionach Shizuo, wysuwając dłonie spod jego koszulki, żeby włożyć kciuki w szlufki od jego dżinsów. Zassał się na języku blondyna, zanim puścił go, żeby złapać trochę powietrza. Ich ciężkie oddechy wymieszały się ze sobą, a kiedy w zamglonych umysłach trochę się przejaśniło, przypomnieli sobie _gdzie_ byli i z _kim_ byli.

To Izaya odezwał się pierwszy, drżącym głosem, ku satysfakcji Shizuo. – Chyba już czas wyjść z ukrycia, Shizu-chan.

Blondyn natychmiast się zarumienił. – C-Co? To było, to było spontaniczne, nic nie znaczyło, zresztą to wszystko twoja wina—

\- Chodziło mi o to, że chyba już minęło siedem minut, ale to też było niezłe. – Shizuo usłyszał oczywiste rozbawienie w głosie bruneta i poczuł jeszcze większe ciepło na policzkach. Otworzył drzwi do szafy, tęskniąc za ciepłem drugiego chłopaka od razu po tym, gdy się od niego odsunął. Światło z pomieszczenia prawie ich oślepiło, kiedy oszołomieni wytoczyli się na zewnątrz.

Shinra i Kadota podnieśli wzrok znad swoich kart i spojrzeli na nich ze zdumieniem.

\- Co jest kurwa, zaczęliście grać w karty? – Głos Shizuo był zachrypnięty i chłopak zakaszlał, żeby to ukryć.

\- No cóż, _byliście_ tam przez piętnaście minut, musieliśmy _coś_ zrobić – wyjaśnił Shinra, jakby to była wina Shizuo, że razem z Izayą siedział w szafie.

\- _Piętnaście minut_! Dlaczego do cholery niczego nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Shizuo z niedowierzaniem. Z pewnością nie _czuł_ , że to było piętnaście minut.

Shinra prychnął. – Próbowałem, ale jesteście głusi czy coś. Musieliście się dobrze bawić w tej szafie, eh?

Zanim Shizuo zdążył wykrztusić z siebie słowa groźby, butelka z gry uderzyła Shinrę prosto w twarz. Blondyn odwrócił się i ze zdumieniem spojrzał na Izayę.

\- Ups, sorry, musiała mi się wyślizgnąć. – Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Choć raz Shizuo nie miał nic przeciwko postępowaniu Izayi.


End file.
